


you don't know the half of the abused

by orphan_account



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: #letrussellbehappy2k17, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, as we go along, everyone's gonna get hurt, fuck russell's (and info's) parents, no one is safe, the road to happiness is paved with suffering, walter and raymond are gon be in this dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or, everyone gets closure, and Info and Russell gain a family. (but not without a lot of suffering first.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the end roll fandom needs more fics, and prompt generators need to stop giving me good prompts to work with

The Informant glanced at the sleeping form besides him as his headache subsided. He knew that reincarnation was a thing, but for it to happen to both Russell and him was... well, he'd always assumed it only happened to good people (not them). Despite that, here they were. Russell was still missing a lot of memories, yes, but that didn't mean anything. After all, this time around, he had the Informant - the most important person to him. Russell didn't need anyone else but him in the end.   
Though, there was still the problem of  _them_. Russell's... victims, for the lack of better terms. If Russell and he were reborn, they must certainly also have been reborn as well. Not that he was worried, they probably wouldn't have gone near Russell with a ten foot pole this time around but...

_What if they did?_

They'd take Russell away from him, and probably have the boy incarcerated- or maybe they'd do other unspeakable things to him, but the end result was still the same.

Russell would be taken away from him. That can't, that won't,  _he wouldn't let that happen._

If Russell remembered them, than he'd remember everything else - the rabbit, his parents,  _ChRiS_. His body stiffened, hands clenching the thin sheets in thought of the other boy. Chris would easily be able to spirit Russell away. He'd break Russell, because Chris only cared of Gardenia and not Russell, Russell would always be second best in his eyes and  _that can't stand-_

Russell let out a small sound and turned in his sleep. Right, Russell. Russell could be protected as long as he stayed with him, but Russell never took being sheltered all that well.   
The Informant let out a quiet sigh, and eased his back on to his mattress, his arm going under to wrap around Russell's waist.

He'd have to save this for tomorrow. That was all right, though. This time around, he had more time.

Tomorrow was another day, after all.

-

Silence reigned in the home. Gardenia had never liked the silence but she had to admit that it was justified. They hadn't expected this revelation, but she supposed they should have seen it coming. The Reincarnated Witness Protection Program had said it was possible, after all. 

"He's alive." were the first words to come out of anyone's mouth, and surprisingly, it was Cody's. "He's actually alive. He looks..." She trailed off, staring at the screen.

"He look the same." Yumi finished, her normally loud and confident voice turned down into a much rarer, quiet volume. 

"Is...is that the Informant next to him...?" Gardenia's voice stuttered. Even though all their deaths had been scattered, a piece of them had been pulled into Russell's dream during the Happy Dream Project. "...I didn't know another part of yourself could be reborn too."

"Maybe it was because Russell was so out of touch with the Informant, they were considered two different people?" The theory wasn't bad, and it was all that they had. 

Saxon stood up. "We'll just have to talk about this in the morning. In the mean time, Kanterna, could you record Russell's address? Just in case."

Kanterna nodded. "Of course."

"Well," Yumi stood and pushed in her chair. "This was quite a night. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for us all to head in and get some shut-eye."

"In all honesty, this stuff is making my head hurt." Tabasa looked down at Gardenia. "Wanna help me feed the animals? We'll go to bed right after, of course."

"S-Sure!" Gardenia gave him a shaky smile, subconciously rubbing her neck.

-

_You can't even remember their names, and you expect forgiveness? Your_ **g̨̩̭̘̲̭͈̬̼ư̴̭͇̥̙͠I̢͈͇͘l͏̴̹̦T͏͜҉̙͕̹̜͎̖͚̹ ̻̰͜͠ļ͜͏̰̭͎̳͙̹ȩ̖̹̭̥V̜̬̰͍̼̩͠ę̟̯͎͖L̙͔͈̣͘ ̵͈͙̥͘ͅi̸̙̜̳͉̹͉̤͓͞͝S̮̰̪̞͘͡ ̨̱̥̖͍0̬͕?̠͈̯̞̭͈?̘̟͉̤͔͖͢ͅ¿̺̟̞¿͙̤̥̬̩̣0͏͙͉͕̞͇̦͞ ̶̙̦S̱̜̠͎ᴉ͓͙ ̛̮̜̥̼͟˥̡̱̠̝͝ǝ̸̪̞̱͖̼̩͚͜͢ͅΛ̙̙̞̕͠ǝ̛̣̞͚̟̮̬l̵͔͕͖̤̠̯̙͢ ̰̬̕┴̧҉̭̙͖̺l̗̩̗I͏̬̘̪̦̲͙̗̞ͅṉ̸̵͠ƃ҉͈̞̘͡**  
  
**r͏̛͕̙̼͞ ̘̺̥͇U̸̵̖̜̤ ̯͉̤̲͜͞s҉͖̠̳̣͍̘̳̺ ̶̷͍͇̬̩S̵̞͔̪̪̼͇̩͖͢ ̸̷̹͉̰͕̙̟͎͘ͅȩ̸̧̲͕̯ ̧̰̮͘L͉̼̥͘ ̢̛͕̻͙l̯̳̼͡**

  
**y̘̟̮̱̘͞͝o̴̷̠u̳̬̥͙̲͎̦r̠̖̭̬̖̮̫**   
**͖̘̟̠͓̘**   
**̡̻͇̗̗̱͎̟͜͡s҉̶̯̘̪ͅͅu̯͇͚̤͈̘͞c̬̹̥h̷̘̤̜̱̤̯ͅ ̛̟͚**   
**͡͏͙̟**   
**̹̮̻a̳̰̠̦̩̰̥͍͈͟**   
**̵̧͕̱͎̥̩͓͜**   
**̪̱̭̟͓̹͡b̩̖̯͉̮̱͓a̡̙̗͞d͉̙ ͈̞̮**   
**̸̨͍̯̺̠͉**   
**̡̺͙̘̠̙̥̫͝͝b̢̢̨͉̘͔̺̗o̙̜̺̣̟͈y̨̼̰͟**

_**Russell? Where is my dear Y̴̨u̕͜͢͡M̴͘͟i҉̶͜͡?** _

Russell's eyes shot open. That was the third weird dream he'd had this week. It was honestly starting to get a little annoying. He could always talk to his brother, Info, about it but lately... his brother had been acting weird.  
  
Letting out an inaudible sigh, Russell shifted into a more comfortable sleep, and prayed for the strength to get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Info isn't home is also the one time strangers come knocking at their door. Russell didn't get enough sleep for this.

_Ding!  
  
_ _Ding!_

_Ding!_

Russell groaned and covered his head with a pillow. His brother had already left for work, and he had hoped that whoever that was at the door would just... leave after awhile. 

That had been half an hour ago.

Shoving off his covers, he stumbled towards the door, rubbing his eyes. It may have been eight in the morning, but to Russell it was still dark. He let out a quiet hiss as the glare of the sun hit his eyes. Using his hand as a shield, he turned towards the rather numerous amount of people at the door. A silver-haired girl -  _did she dye her hair?_ \- smiled at him. Right behind her, a priest who had been praying stiffened.

Oh.  _Oh._

"If you're trying to convert me," Russell's tired eyes drifted from the priest to the possible nun next to him. "I'll call the police."

A man in a hoodie behind the priest blinked. "Wait, what?"

The priest nodded, disbelief on his face. "Don't you recognize us, Russell?"

"If you're asking me if I recognize the latest door-to-door converters, no. I make a habit not to speak to them. Info says not to, anyways."

"Info?" A pink-haired female (honestly, what was with all these hair colors?) piped up from the back, helping an older man with graying hair and a nice suit up the steps.

"My...brother," Russell clarified. "I don't see how it's any of your business though. Especially since you all seem to know my name, yet I don't know yours." Not that that was creepy or stalker-ish in any way.

"You...don't remember?" The silver-haired girl adopted a strange expression on her face. Russell didn't very much like the look on her face, Chris would've agreed with him-

Chris?

He didn't know a Chris...did he?

No, he didn't-

" _Did your old man lock you out of the house again?_ "

He couldn't breathe.

" _Don't worry! You can stay for dinner, since mom's home!_ "

Chris, Chris, oh god,  _Chris_ -

"  _R_ us _se_ ll _?_ "

Oblivion crept up on him, and he gave in. Oblivion was better than reality.

...

Russell learned { Despair } !

* * *

 

  
"He..." Tabasa took the unconscious body from Dogma's shaking arms. "He fainted. I can't believe he actually fainted."

"I don't think anyone of us saw this coming," Cody admitted. "but did you hear what he said? The Informant, the bastard, is his brother this time around."

"Well hey, look on the bright side!" Gardenia patted the head of their unconscious victim. "At least we'll be able to take him without any additional problems now!"  
  
"Gardenia, sweetie," Mirielle looked over to the younger girl. "that's called kidnapping, and it's illegal."

"So is murder, and Russell didn't go to jail."   
  
"Cody!" Mirielle's voice took a sharp edge.

"At least Yumi's not with us. She'd force us to put him back in the house." Cody ignored Mirielle, and walked towards the van parked by the curb. She turned to her companians. "What? Aren't you coming?" 

"C-Cody! Don't speak so brashly!" Dogma flustered, running to catch up with his younger sister. "It's unbecoming of girl your age!"

"Don't worry, we're coming," Tabasa shifted the body in his arms in a more comfortable position and started walking.

"So, are we going home?" Gardenia skipped towards the car, frying pan in arm.  
  
"Sorry Gardenia, we'll have to. There's no time to stop at the store and buy you a new cook book." Keeping her arms around the former mayor, Mirielle apologized to the younger girl.

"It's all right, Mirielle!" Gardenia smiled at the nurse. "Why don't you teach me how to make those green tea scones? I've always wanted to make them!" 

"Are you sure we should leave the door open, though?" Saxon cast a glance towards the damaged house door.

"Don't worry about it," Cody dismissed, getting into the driver's seat. "There wasn't anything in their worth to steal after all." 

"Cody!"  
  
"Dogma!"

"Guys! Hush! You're gonna wake Russell!"  
  
"My apologies."

"Just get in the car so we can get out of here."

* * *

 

they took him

they took r u s s e l l

**they took him**

If Russell was hurt, they wouldn't get out of this alive.  
  
The Informant was another part of a murderer, after all. 

They, of all people, should know how hard he hits.  
  
"Don't worry Russell," The Informant slung the backpack over his shoulder, broken beer bottle in hand. "your brother won't let anything happen to you."

Kicking torn and destroyed books to the side, he left out the door and into the night.

 


End file.
